WALLE 40K
by THERMLET
Summary: A retelling of WALL-E in the Warhammer 40k universe, can WALL-E and EVE survive in the 41st millenium?
1. WALLE40k

It is the 41st Millenium, and in a remote sector of the Imperium of Man lies planet Earth, (not to be confused with holy Terra) once a thriving Imperial City world, pollution and trash grew so bad that the planetary govener ordered the immediate evacuation of all citezens in order to go forward with operation cleanup, that was 700 years ago...

now we join WALL-E, the last remaining WALL-E robot, still cleaning up the dead world...

_Warhammer 40k and everything in it is owned by Games Workshop, WALL-E is owned by Disney, i own absolutly nothing_

_(this is my first Fanfic, so i might not be as good as the rest of you, critisize me as you see fit)_

Chapter One

* * *

The Calm Before the Storm

WALL-E squeezed and compacted yet another pile of garbage into a neat cube. he picked it up and placed it in the row of cubes he was already making, his Hello Dolly tape was playing and his cockroach friend was skittering around. To sum it up, today was a average day for him.

He compacted 10 more cubes and then decided it was time to go. Emitting a short sigh, he gathered his ice box full of new stuff and beeped loudly so his cockroach knew it was time to go. As he rolled away he looked up at the sky with his large metallic eyes and stared at it for a while, as if waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he sullenly rolled away into the distance. It had been years and years since he had seen or talked to anything intelligent, he tried to be content and keep a positive attitude, but it was so HARD. He hoped with all his little robot heart that something would happen, something that would take him away from this terrible place, somewhere with other robots and people, god how he remembered people, their mixed attitudes, happy faces, and the way they relaxed without a care in the world.

He sighed and continued down the road to his home, no he'd be stuck here forever, he thought.

He reached his WALL-E station that he had made his home and unpacked his stuff. After sorting it he fed his cockroach a twinky and then snuggled up into his compact mode on a shelf and powered down….

In the middle of the night WALL-E awoke with an urge to check on the special thing he had found 2 days ago. He slowly got up and rolled over to his rack, he picked out a small boot with a little green plant in it. WALL-E stared at it for a while, admiring its beauty, how he had found such a wonderful thing was beyond him, but he was glad all the same.

WALL-E made a "mmm-hmmm" of satisfaction and placed the plant back on the shelf. He then went back to his rack and went back to hibernation mode.

* * *

_dont worry, the later chapters will be longer, expect frequent updates_


	2. The Coming of the Beast

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Coming of The Beast

WALL-E was up early that morning, on top of the roof of his home, absorbing solar energy. After a few seconds, his internal systems made a loud music sound to signify he was all powered up. With that, he retracted his solar panels and just as he was about to go, he saw it.

In the distance, way up in the sky, was a large meteor or asteroid that was hurtling to earth leaving a trail of hot flame. The rock itself was about as big as a apartment complex and crashed into the earth with a huge BOOM and WALL-E saw the giant dust cloud the asteroid expelled. "whoa" the robot said in its odd strained voice.

Being the inquisitive robot he was, WALL-E rolled towards the crash site to better investigate what exactly had happened.

As he rolled up to the gigantic asteroid, the robot noticed a couple of curious things about it. It had many skulls and insignias scratched into it, and he noticed large guns sticking out of holes in some parts. Inching a bit closer he reached out his hand to touch it.

Suddenly there was a large CRACK BLAM, the noise scared WALL-E so much that he emitted a scream and ran behind a nearby building and watched the asteroid from a distance, shaking with fear.

Near the top of the rock, a large car sized hole had been blasted out of it, and from the smoking hole came the largest greenest creature WALL-E had ever seen. It was huge and broad shouldered, with crude bits of armor and very large teeth that jutted up from its lower jaw. Its mouth was curled in a snarl, and it was carrying a very big axe in its right hand and an impossibly large pistol in its left hand.

Then it spoke in its gruff, guttural tone. "Oi ladz, it aint poisonous or nutthin out here ya bunch a scared grotz! Get yer sorry arses out here!" the creature stepped down from the asteroid, and then more of the brutish creatures climbed out in an un-orderly fashion, often fighting each other to get out.

WALL-E had worked over some of his fear, and was now considering talking to these things. He began to roll over to them.

* * *

_say goodbye to short Chapters like this one, next ones will be longer_


	3. Devastation

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Devastation

WALL-E rolled up to the first creature that had came out, a fairly big crowd had gathered outside of the asteroid, and more were still coming. The first creature saw the little robot coming and pointed at it. "wot tha? What is dat zoggin thing dere?" a couple of the other creatures shrugged. WALL-E extended his hand and voiced out his name "w w Wall-e"

The one creature that spoke earlier raised its eyebrow in suspicion. Then its mouth curled into and evil smile and yelled to another creature carrying a huge machine gun. "ay Clipshot, shoot dat clanky fing!" the other creature smiled and replied "aye aye boss Magrokk" and he turned his gun around and unleashed a fusillade of bullets straight at WALL-E.

WALL-E made a terrified shriek and rolled away as fast as he could, bullets penetrating the ground all around him, Clipshot was not a very good shot.

* * *

When the little robot disappeared behind a building, Clipshot cursed and ran forward to follow him, but was held back by Magrokk. "ferget dat fing, we gots looting ta do! Weze da Orks! WAAAGH" the crowd of about 300 Orks all yelled in unison "WAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

WALL-E was going as fast as he could away from the Orks, why had they shot at him? How was he going to get rid of them, how could he? Right now all he wanted to do was hide at his house for a while.

He finally reached his home and was about to roll into it when he saw a little red dot on the ground. His curiosity overcame his fear as he wondered what amazing thing that little red dot could be. he rolled up to the dot and tried to touch it.

The dot quickly zipped away, and the now intrigued WALL-E gave chase.


	4. EVE

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EVE

WALL-E chased the little red dot around in circles, side to side, as the little dot zipped around quicker then he could.

What the robot couldn't see was the giant line of Red dots closing in on him and the other dot. He chased it in a couple more circles till it finally stopped. WALL-E came to a complete stop right in front of it. Seething with pride that he had caught this little prize, he reached forward to pick it up. To his surprise, the light simply projected on his hand, cautious now, he heard a rumbling that was very close, he looked up and saw a huge thing, lowering out of the sky.

WALL-E shrieked and ran away, only to nearly run into a giant engine turbine, he screamed again and ran back, nearly running into another one. His other options depleted, the little robot quickly dug himself underground as the thing came down.

In the few seconds he was underground, WALL-E's simple mind was racing, could it be more of those brutish Orks? Or something worse?

The engines of the thing above him died down, and with his head hot and red from the engine flame. Looking up, he saw the ship had many mechanical arms and was prepping some kind of white pod. Then one of the arms clicked in a few numbers and retracted back into the ship. WALL-E lifted his head up to see the pod, then suddenly the panels of the pod blew outward, revealing an oval shaped, pure white robot, with a black oval shaped screen on its head. It beeped and several parts detracted from the new robot and floated next to it by some means of anti gravity-lock. Its head screen flashed blue and 2 large blue eyes came into motion.

WALL-E looked on in wonder at this beautiful thing, he had never seen anything like her and was completely mesmerized, his eyes sighed and drooped. Suddenly, he heard rough voices up the slope where his house was.

* * *

"Now what did da boss say to ya agin Clipshot" Clipshot snorted angrily, "e' said ta find dat stinkin robot and bring it to im so e' can put it on is' pointy stikk!" Clipshot and about 30 other Orks began to descend the slop to where the ship was. The other ork spoke up again "yeah, but e' dinn't say nutthin about a big ol' ship landing right here!" "agh will you shut your mouth Noggit, im sick of yer whinin'."

* * *

EVE started to scan the area for plant life around her as her ship took off behind her. Her job was boring one and she didn't expect to find any plants this time or any other on this desolate world.

Suddenly she heard something move behind here. She immediately turned around and blasted a large boulder with her Ion blaster. Seeing that there were no targets, she disregarded it as nothing and continued her job.

* * *

The Orks led by Clipshot reached the end of the slope and were startled to see the EVE probe instead of that other robot. "oi, what da zog iz dat thing?" snarled one of the orks, "I dunno" said Clipshot " but we aint goin back to Magrokk without a robot for his stikk, blast dat thing!"

* * *

WALL-E gasped as all 30 Orks opened up with their pistols, and machinguns on the white robot. He compacted into a box and simply allowed his eyes to see as he shivered with suspense, if the Orks destroyed this robot, he might be alone forever! He watched as the white robot flew with amazing speed to avoid their clumsy shots. The robot then brought out its Ion blaster and with pinpoint precision blasted 2 Orks into dust and clipped another one in the leg, all while flying to avoid the sea of bullets in the air. "whoa" WALL-E said with amazement.

* * *

The Orks, stunned by the firepower of such a little thing stumbled and ran into the various wreckage cover while still under fire from EVE. Clipshot landed behind a car and Noggit was right beside him, Clipshot peeked his head over and saw that most of the Boyz had found cover. Noggit was in panic " dat thing is ded killy! We should run while we gots the chance!" Clipshot smacked the smaller Ork hard upside the head "you look like a scared Umie' ya git, weze Orks, weze not afraid a nutthin, an besides, da boss'll bash us up good if we don't git him a robot" Clipshot signaled to 2 other orks that were in cover behind them.

The 2 orks were carrying Rokkit launchas, they brought their weapons to bear upon the probe that was looking around at where it had seen the other Orks, then they fired their weapons.

* * *

WALL-E saw the 2 rockets fly straight at the white robot, terrified he put his arms up and yelled "heeeeey" as best he could, but it was to late. One rocket had gone high and missed, but the other one hit and blew up on EVE's side, not piercing or breaking anything, but propelling the robot 5 feet to where WALL-E was hiding. The robots head screen immediately went black and its body went limp. WALL-E rushed over to it and pushed and tapped it in an effort to wake it up. He could hear the Orks yelling in the background "now go get dat thing for da boss boys, an if it aint dead, smash it up good!"

After hearing that, WALL-E realized he had no choice but to carry this robot away till the Orks stopped looking for them. And with that he holstered her over his shoulder and sped away as fast as he could.


	5. New FriendThe WAAAGH!

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

New Friend/The WAAAGH!

It was getting dark and WALL-E and his unconscious cargo had found a secluded spot of the city where there were no Orks were found. They had been looting and destroying the city everywhere and he was glad he finally found a spot that was safe. He laid down the white robot on its back and looked straight at its black screen, expecting it to wake up. When it didn't he groaned and sighed and his hands banged on his head in frustration. Suddenly, the EVE probe whirred to life, and it shot upright very fast, Ion blaster out pointed straight at WALL-E. WALL-E shrieked and compacted into a box. EVE continued to point the blaster at him, until she finally said something in her cute metallic voice. "Directive?" WALL-E's eyes slowly came out of his box as he looked at her in a confused way. EVE reapeated herself "directive?" "oh!" exclaimed WALL-E as he leapt out of his box form and gathered up some trash, compacted it and let the cube fall neatly to his feet. "ta da" he while looking very proud.

EVE looked as his work, then she turned back to him and asked "name?" WALL-E voiced out his name "Walll-e" he had gotten a little better since he introduced himself to the Orks. EVE giggled and repeated his name "Wall-e" she said in a satisfactory tone. WALL-E was incredibly pleased she liked his name. EVE then told her name to WALL-E "eeeEEEvE" she sounded out to him, WALL-E looked at her as if to say "huh?" She repeated her name "Eve" WALL-E strained to say it. "eeevvah?" " eev eev EEVAH?" EVE giggled at the silly little robots attempt and decided to accept it for now. WALL-E sighed in happiness as he looked into EVE's eyes, and then her hands, life was looking up more then it ever had.

* * *

Back at the Ork camp, Magrokk and the rest of the 350 Orks that had been in the Rok that had crashed down, were looting burning, fighting, and shooting at everything and anything. Magrokk on the other hand waited patiently for Clipshot and the rest of the Boyz to return with his prize.

When he finally saw Clipshot's ugly mug, and the Boyz he had sent with him coming down the road, he yelled to his Boyz as loud as he could, it was time for the telling of the plan. "FORM UP YA GITZ!" and with that, all of the Ork Boyz gathered around Magrokk (who is a Nob and therefore taller then they were) in a loose crowd.

Clipshot trudged up to Magrokk nervously, "well" said Magrokk, "wheres dat robot?" Clipshot quickly thought of a way to save his own skin. He pointed to another Ork in his mob and quickly said, "eh we had it boss, but dat grot-lover lost it!" as quick as a flash Magrokk pulled out his Slugga-pistol and blasted the framed Ork right in the head, the Ork's body promptly dropped like a sack of sand.

Magrokk holstered his Slugga and spoke to Clipshot "it don't matter anymore, we gotz orders from da Warboss, now u and yer boyz listen up" Clipshot and his Orks merged in with the rest of the mob as Magrokk addressed the crowd. "ok Boyz, as you gitz all know, our space hulk, _The Green Horn _is deep in space, and big boss Orgok sent us down here on a Rok" all the Orks nodded, for to the extent of their knowledge, that was all they knew. "well we aint just down here ta muck about an loot stuff, we's here ta pave the way for da main invasion!" some of the Orks roared in joy at that sound, but one of them raised its hand. Magrokk rolled his eyes, "what do u want?" the other Ork spoke up, "eh but boss, we aint seen no one ta invade 'cept for dat one robot." One of the Boyz that had been with Clipshot cut in "dere's two a' dem robots, an one of em's got a ded killy gun it does!"

Right after he said that all the Orks began murmuring to each other. Magrokk fired his Slugga into the air, silencing them. "Quiet ya gitz!, da way I sees it, if dere's one robot, dere's a bunch a' robots so wes gonna hunt em down and stomp em good and DEN MAKE DIS PLANET INTO A ORK WORLD WAAAAAAAGHHH!


	6. Return

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

Return

That night, after they had introduced themselves, WALL-E and EVE decided it would be best to go somewhere safer, and WALL-E had suggested to seeing if his home was safe. So very cautiously, they set off back to WALL-E's home.

Moving through the city, WALL-E noticed how bright and blue EVE's eyes truly were, they were beautiful. The way they could shape themselves to fit her emotions simply made him love her more. He watched as she quickly flew high up to see if the coast was clear before moving on. She was so graceful, very unlike him. He was completely clumsy, and yet he didn't feel that way when he was with her. He felt alive! And fearless, how could he be scared when she was around, he HAD to impress her. But how, how could he impress HER, she had a blaster, she could fly! He could compact trash. WALL-E sighed, he wouldn't give up, but it would be a challenge, no doubt about that.

They reached WALL-E's trailer, WALL-E rolled up into his home and signaled for EVE to come inside. Hesitant at first, EVE slowly floated into WALL-E's home, looking around in wonder at all the little things in the place. WALL-E operated a control panel and shut the door to his trailer, witch closed with a satisfying thud.

* * *

Outside hidden among the rocks in the dark, the Gretchin named Shnik, watched as the 2 little robots entered into the trailer. Cackling to himself, the Gretchin thought of all the wonderful things the boss would say about him when he told him where those robots were! The Boss would probably make the Meks wire him into a Killa Kan, or he might even give him a really bug gun. Whatever the reward was, Shnik was going to tell the boss about this, even if it meant his only reward was not getting kicked by the other Orks today. Sighing to himself, the Gretchin skittered off towards the Ork Camp.

* * *

Inside WALL-E's home EVE stared in wonder as her little companion flipped a switch that made the room light up with brilliant colors. Immediately, WALL-E began to zip around the different racks to pick up random stuff to show it to her. He gave her an eggbeater, and showed her that when she turned the crank, it spins! EVE took the eggbeater and turned the crank as hard as she could, and broke it. Embarrassed, she quickly hid the broken tool. WALL-E continued to show her all kinds of stuff, which she thought was incredibly neat and new to her.

WALL-E watched as EVE played with and often broke his many keepsakes, he didn't care. The simple fact that she was here interacting with him was enough to break everything he owned, he could never really get mad at her. Suddenly he got an idea, he would show her his favorite movie! He got the tape out of the toaster and put it in the player that was plugged into his Ipod. "Evah!" he said enthusiastically as he signaled for her to watch. EVE turned her attention to the screen as the movie _Hello Dolly _popped up onscreen.

EVE was intrigued. "oooh" she said as she watched all the happy people sing and dance and move. She had never seen the people on the Axiom do that. It was truly amazing. She scanned the screen and continued to watch intently

WALL-E sighed happily as EVE watched his video, he had impressed her! He never felt so proud as he did now, maybe she would stay with him! As all these ideas went through his head, he suddenly got a huge urge to show her the plant! "oooh" he hummed enthusiastically. He went over to the racks and rummaged until he came up with the plant and then rolled back over to EVE. "Evah!" he said to get her attention. EVE turned around and looked upon WALL-E's plant "oooh" was her response as she scanned the plant.

Suddenly EVE's blue eyes widened and a beeping sound filled the trailer. "Evah?" said WALL-E now very afraid. EVE took the plant In her tractor beam and placed it in a compartment inside her chest, and then she immediately went into hibernation mode, the only source of life on her was a flashing green plant sign. WALL-E was shocked, "Evah?" he repeated her name several times with no avail. What happened! What could have happened, what had he done! Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

_Dont worry, im still updating this, you will likely seee new factions when they get aboard the Axiom_


	7. Exodus

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Exodus

Early that morning, WALL-E was up and had dragged EVE to the top of the trailer with the hopes that maybe she was low on power. After her setting her in place, WALL-E looked at the dormant robot anxiously, hoping so much that this would work. When nothing happened, he groaned with sadness and hung his head. After taking one last look at her, he rolled down from the top of the trailer and prepared to go about his normal routine again. He couldn't believe it, everything had been perfect for just one day, now it was all horrible again. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. With his distressing about EVE he had forgotten all about the Orks! "Ahhh!" he shrieked as he remembered that they were out there. He had to get EVE back in here before they saw her! He rolled back outside the trailer and stopped again. Was the ground rumbling? The little robot looked around, then he looked up. The massive spaceship that had brought EVE here was back, and it had just landed. A massive robotic claw came out of a compartment along the ship and grabbed EVE. "Evah!" WALL-E yelled. As he looked on in horror, another sound startled him from behind.

"WAAAAAAAAGH!" WALL-E's eyes widened as a huge mass of Orks came charging out from the city towards the trailor. "whoa, AHHHHH!" WALL-E bolted off towards the ship yelling the whole way. "EVAH EVAH!" the little robot careened through the dust that the ship had blown around and grabbed onto a ladder on the side of the ship. Climbing furiously he looked down and saw that 2 Orks had the same idea and were climbing up after him. "Aieeep!" WALL-E screamed as he climbed higher. He climbed until there was nowhere else to climb.

Suddenly the ships engines ignited and began to take off. The 2 Orks below him held on tight while the crown below them fired their weapons at the ship, the bullets panging off the ships armor. As the ship lifted off, the 2 Orks continued climbing towards WALL-E. one of them reached him and grabbed his tread. WALL-E looked at the Ork in fear as an ugly smile curled across its lips. "Heh heh heh, yer comin' wit me ya clanky git!" the Ork began to pull him down. Terrified, WALL-E revved his treads and scraped the Orks hand off of him. Its grip gone, the Ork uttered a guttural scream and fell down, knocking off the other Ork on the way down.

WALL-E watched the 2 Orks fall to the ground, seeing them hit the dirt with a satisfying thud, WALL-E turned around just in time to see a satellite coming straight at him. CRACK! The ship hit the wall of satellites orbiting the earth, and scattered them all over. WALL-E shook off the debris and looked around. He was in space, how beautiful space was, and now there were no toxic clouds to block his view. He brought his view back to the spaceship, and noticed he was right in front of a view port. He peered inside and saw about 5 white Egg shaped robots, one of them with a green blinking light on it. "Evah" WALL-E said comfortingly, as if she could hear him. WALL-E continued looking through the port as the ship flew on, into the void of space.

* * *

In orbit around the planet Earth, the Space Hulk: _The Green Horn _was on full alert. Atop his makeshift throne of skulls and jagged metal, Warboss Orgok yelled orders at all the Mekboy Orks that were at the controls around the room. "wot was dat ship eh? Who sent it from dat planet!?" all the Mekboyz simply shrugged. Furious Orgok yelled again, "git me in contact wif da boyz on da ground!" the nearest Mekboy quickly fiddled with the controls and made contact with ground troops.

As Magrokk and his Boyz regrouped after losing the robot, his tekno-talker thing that the Warboss had given him rumbled and beeped in his pocket. He pulled it out, place it to his ear, and spoke in an annoyed tone. "Yeah, waddya want?" "MAGROKK!" the voice over the talker roared, nearly splitting Magrokks ears. "oh eh boss eh, anyfing I kin help ya with?" he stuttered, "YEAH, youz can tell me what just flew past my ship! I thought u boyz woulda put down any attempts ta escape by now!" Magrokk gulped as he tried not to upset the boss any more then he already was. "eh, that was just two robots boss, theys not important" the Warboss roared again "OF COURSE DERE IMPORTANT YA GIT! Theyz could tell da other Imperial 'umies about us, den we'd be knee deep in Marine boyz, or dose ruddy Gaurdboyz" before Magrokk said anything else, Orgok simply gave him new orders "ima send down s'more boyz ta secure da planet, and den ima go chase down dat ship and stomp em good! Ill deal wit you later!" and with that the radio went silent.

Orgok sat back in his chair, his massive power claw waving about as he issued new orders. "alright ya Mekboy gitz, follow dat ship, and you better hope we catch it, or ill give u all a good thump!"

The massive space hulk turned on its axis and its many different thrusters all fired at once, propelling the disproportioned object towards the direction the other ship had went. And within, big boss Orgok was not about to let any little robots interfere with his plans of Orky conquest, not in a million years


	8. The Axiom

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The _Axiom_

They had been flying for a few days now, and finally the massive ship had came up to a new object, one WALL-E had not yet seen in the past few days of space travel. A huge purple nebula of some past-exploded star was in front of him. As the ship neared the cloud, he saw nestled within the nebula, was a ship! Exactly like the ones he had seen on the many view screens back on earth. It was huge, with a massive Imperial Aquila painted on each side. "ooooooh" was all WALL-E could say, as the ship he was on prepared to dock with the _Axiom. _A large blast door opened on the side of the ship, and 2 little robots flew out and used tractor beams to push the ship WALL-E was on into the _Axiom_. WALL-E's world went to a shade of white-chrome, and he was able to let go of the ladder he was hanging on to. He dropped onto a platform, railed with steel, and had a clear view of the whole room. The ship itself, secured itself to the landing platform and unloaded its cargo of EVE probes in front of WALL-E, in a neat rectangular line. The line descended into the lower decks and WALL-E quickly grabbed on to follow EVE.

On the landing deck, a series of bright lights and beeps rang out, and from a large container type box, 3 cleaning robots emerged in response to the probes. One of them was a small little disinfectant bot, labeled M-O. M-O's purpose was to disinfect and clean any incoming objects brought onto the _Axiom_ from space, the tech-priests of the Axiom had known when M-O was created, that his role would be integral in keeping the thousands of horrible foreign diseases and plagues that ravaged the Imperium every day off the _Axiom_

M-O rolled up to the first probe, the one with the flashing light. After a quick scan, large words flashed across his screen and a mechanical voice spoke in his head "foreign contaminant" making an annoyed growl, M-O quickly cleaned the robot spotless. Satisfied he had eradicated the contaminant, he moved on to the next robot. This was something he'd not seen before, the robot before him was a squarish, rusted little robot, not something a robot on the _Axiom_ would look like, or at least not to him. He scanned this new robot and was shocked too see 100 foreign contaminant all over this robot. "whoa! Whoa whoa whoa" the little robot uttered, his contamination siren went on and he began to clean this filthy machine.

WALL-E felt something touch him; he turned around and looked down to see a little robot wiping him with some little tool. Disturbed by this, WALL-E moved away and the other robot nearly tripped over itself. Obviously frustrated, the little robot attempted to clean WALL-E once more. WALL-E rolled away from him, leaving a trail of dirt and mud on the ground. The little robot was furious now, cleaning the mess that WALL-E had made and then giving the trash compacter an, "I dare you to do that again look" WALL-E was not intimidated by this new robot, and rubbed his treads on M-O's face, making the little cleaner shriek with anger. Suddenly a door opened up and a small strait standing robot with a flashing red siren for a head came in. WALL-E watched as this new robot began to scan every robot down the line till it got to him


	9. Directive

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Directive

WALL-E hid behind EVE as the hover-table entered a tall white building. They entered a chrome cylinder shaped room, with one large desk, and a hanging robot with one massive eye. The large-eyed robot was an Administratum standard record keeper and receptionist, used all over the Imperium as a effective way of countering human clumsiness. The robot saw them coming and clicked in a few keys to open the elevator for them to pass. As they passed by them, WALL-E waved at the red eyed robot, who could not stop staring at the little trash compacter. It continued to stare even as they entered the elevator and the doors closed.

WALL-E looked at EVE again, patting her on the head, as if trying to wake her up. Everything had gone so right since he had met her, with the mild exceptions of the Orks, and leaving earth, and the fact that EVE had been shut down for nearly a week now. Still he had a completely positive outlook on the whole situation, that was his nature, and things would only get better if the humans reactivated the only robot he ever loved.

The elevator stopped abruptly and the doors opened to reveal a room with many control panels around, a massive Imperial Aquila on the ceiling, and a huge view port that looked out into space. The small siren robot made some clicks and beeps, and a large steering wheel shaped hanging robot came down. Not wanting to be seen, WALL-E rolled away over to the control panels, which he hid under. The large wheel Robot exchanged some beeps with the siren robot, probably about EVE. Then the wheel robot proceeded summon the captain.

* * *

The Captain of the _Axiom, _was a very large and maybe a bit uneducated man. A casual follower of the Imperial cult, he only made 2 visits a week to the onboard Ministorum church, and during his last one he had fallen asleep, which had gotten him some pretty dirty looks from the Ecclesiarchial priests. he was fast asleep now, snoring incredibly loudly as the rest of the _Axiom _moved around him. Suddenly a loud beeping noise awoke him. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" he yelled with a start. The captain snapped upright with his hands outstretched, mechanical arms emerged and began to prep the captain for his daily activities, clothing him, washing him, fixing his hair, and brushing his teeth. After the cleaning robots had finished, the captains hover-chair quickly banked left, and then straight up to the bridge…

* * *

"Eh boss, so wot iz da plan?" Warboss Orgok eyed the runty Ork that had asked that. All the rest of the 1000 Orks he had gathered in this section of the Hulk were wondering the same thing, they all looked at the Boss and eagerly awaited an answer. "Well boyz, we iz gonna board dat dere ship, an weze gonna capture, enslave, or kill everyfing onboard, WAAAAAAGH!" the entire space hulk shook with the thunderous cry of the barbarous alien, the Orks prepared for battle to come to the unsuspecting residents of the _Axiom. _The Warboss himself had sharpened his Power Klaw, and cleaned his Shoota. And when he found the little robot who had led him on this wild chase, he was gonna pound it into a piece of scrap and wear it as a trinket.

* * *

On the bridge, the Wheel shaped robot addressed the captain accordingly, it spoke in an emotionless metal voice. "good morning captain, I have urgent" "Auto, Auto" the captain cut him off "you know how the tech priests get if we don't follow protocol" the captain hovered over to his control panel and began to review the many things aboard the _Axiom. _"Captain, what I am about to tell you is urgent," the captain waved him off "hold on Auto, after morning announcements." The Captain pressed some more buttons to activate the loudspeaker.

On the Lido deck, the captains chubby face appeared on the gigantic view screen on the ceiling, framed by the Imperial Eagle. "good morning everyone" the masses of enormous people barely noticed the captains ramblings as he went on with the morning announcements. "as always, id like to say to everyone to trust in the Emperor that our planet will be habitable, blah blah blah, anyhow, today is our 700th anniversary of our exodus from the Earth colony, may the Emperor bless her" the captain took a slight pause as he looked down the list of new things from his report. "the 1st Axiom Defenders want to remind everyone that slots are still open, so go sign up and serve the Emperor today" the captain rolled his eyes as he read that, the first _Axiom _Defenders couldn't defend a donut from a burglar, they were probably sitting in their chairs in the barracks, sleeping or eating.

"And have a pleasant day everyone" the captain yawned and turned around to face Auto. "Now, what is it auto?" "Captain, probe 1 has returned positive" the captain froze "what?" he hovered over to the dormant EVE probe "but no probes ever returned positive before" he stared at the probe for a few seconds. "We've got to inform the Tech-Priests" Auto slid over to the main control panel and clicked a few buttons "not necessary captain" in the back of the room, a large view screen opened up. On the screen it showed the late planetary governor of Earth. "Emperor be praised, hello captain of the _Axiom, _if you are watching this, then the planet you fled is now ready to be re-colonized and rejoin the Imperium in its quest to rid the galaxy of aliens and heretics!" the captain became wide eyed, "home?" he said anxiously

* * *

in the darkness under the control panel WALL-E ignored the view screen as he stared at the dormant figure of EVE on the hover table. He stared until the man on the view screen said something about a manual and then snapped back to alertness because the captain and Auto were moving towards him. Fumbling around nervously, he picked up a large red book and held in front of him to shield himself from them. WALL-E felt the book being pried from his hands and he breathed a sigh of relief to see the captain and his first mate moving away from him. Then he saw Auto click a few buttons on EVE to reactivate her "Evah!" WALL-E exclaimed excitedly as he rolled over to her. He tapped the shiny white robot on the shoulder. At first she shooed him away, but after a quick double take and surprise, she pushed him under the control panel "Walle!" she said with a worried look on her face. WALL-E couldn't hear anything after that, the fact that she had been reactivated was enough to make him dizzy with delight.

* * *

"Operate Manuel" the captain struggled to read the words on the cover of this large book. Taking a commanding tone the captain attempted to use the book "Manuel, relay instructions" when the book didn't do anything the captain simply became confused "Manuel?" without a word Auto opened up the book for the astonished Captain "wow would ya look at that, its like the thing the Ecclesiarchial priest reads." The captain scanned the pages, "ok step one, voice command confirm acquisition" "CONFIRM ACQUISITION" a loud female computer voice blared over the intercom, a large mechanical arm emerged from the ceiling and grabbed EVE, it then opened up her stomach compartment to reveal….

There it was, the plant. Green and leafy it sat there like a beacon to beyond. "wow" said the captain "no now what, we just need to put this in the Holo-detector and were home?" at the mention of Earth, EVE suddenly remembered all about the Orks and the extreme danger they posed to the people of this ship. She couldn't let everyone go home to be massacred! Desperately she grabbed for the plant, but was held back by the captain "hey HEY, what are you doing!? Auto what is it doing" the auto pilot encased EVE in a stasis bubble, she struggled to find some way to warn them. "the probe must have personality defects, I recommend she be taken for repairs" auto carried EVE away to the hover table "yeah auto , you do that, man I WAHH!" the captain jumped at the sight of a small rusty robot that had been standing behind EVE. Passively, it rolled up to shake his hand "WALL-E" it exclaimed and let got of the captains hand. The captain stared at the dirt left in his hand, "ehhh, and have eh, WALL-E cleaned"

After Auto had gotten the 2 robots on their way to the repair deck, the captain held up the plant for him to see. "so when do we take it?" he asked. "right away captain" Auto answered. Suddenly a red flashing light and a loud siren startled them both. "what's going on auto!?" "Captain, there is a breach in the back of the ship, something has entered through it."


End file.
